


Winner

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Darts, M/M, hanzo is gay and i cannot write him any other way shrug emoji, nightly writing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: One sharpshooter challenges another to a casual game in a local bar.





	Winner

"Come on, Sweetheart. Surely you can beat lil ol' me."

"Jesse you are drunk."

"I am buzzed, and that won't stop me from aiming straight for the bullseye on that there dartboard."

Hanzo Shimada rolled his eyes. He had agreed to go out with "the crew" when they went to the local bar and as such he should have seen this coming.

"Come on archer, play with me."

The elder man looked heavenward for patience (and to avoid how Jesse's eyes danced as he leaned on the bar) before nodding.

"YEEHAW!" 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and accepted the darts with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who would win. I want to say Hanzo bc he probably has more experience throwing knives, but also Jesse grew up playing darts and fleecing people. shrug


End file.
